


it's written on your lips

by flicker_album



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, PWP, Shotgunning, Smut, Weed, basically a pwp bc of the new picture louis posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicker_album/pseuds/flicker_album
Summary: Harry pulled away and started a trail of kisses up and down Louis’ neck. “Will you play me your new song?” He asked between soft breaths to Louis’ skin. “I love hearing you play, just you and the piano.”Louis moaned out as Harry sucked a mark behind his ear. “N-now? Fuck. It can’t wait until after we get off? I’m so, fuck, hard. Baby.”Harry pressed an open mouth kiss back on Louis’ lips. “Two birds with one stone.”Or the one where Louis and Harry get high and Louis plays Harry his new song.





	it's written on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This is based on [this anon](http://itsastorm.tumblr.com/post/182557772829/ok-but-imagine-harry-sitting-on-the-piano-next-to) I saw earlier today. Bless you, anon. You are great! I couldn't stop thinking about it so... here we are! It's short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it! This is un-beta'd because it's short so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> The title is from Common by Zayn. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction! It does not represent any of the real life people mentioned.

Louis already had the joint lit and had took a few small hits before Harry walked in. He was fucking around at his piano, lazily playing his new single that hadn’t been released yet. He had more promo to do for it but he was so fucking excited for it to be released. 

“Couldn’t wait?” Harry asked as he walked in. He gave Louis a smile and walked over to the piano bench. Louis took another hit just as Harry sat down next to him, both of them straddling the bench. 

“I knew you’d be home soon,” Louis explained, his voice already coming out raspier and slower. “But maybe you can catch up?” He passed the joint over to Harry. 

Harry took it from his fingers but turned it back around, the lit end facing himself. “Why don’t you help me?” He slowly brought the joint back up to Louis’ lips and watched as he wrapped them around it and slowly inhaled. 

Louis closed his eyes while he took a deep drag. He opened his eyes back up and nodded at Harry who removed the joint from his lips. Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s head, making sure he twisted his fingers into Harry’s grown out hair, and pushed their lips together. Louis breathed out while Harry breathed in. 

Neither could deny how intimate shotgunning was, the way their lips slid together and mixed with the smoke. Harry took the joint back from Louis and they shotgunned again. This time after breathing the smoke into Louis’ mouth Harry moved to kiss him. Louis followed suit easily. 

They kissed messy but slow, both licking into the others mouth, chasing tongues leisurely. Louis knew he tended to get horny while high, which is why he wasn’t bothered by the small moans that came out of his mouth as they snogged. He ran his hands up Harry’s thighs (making sure to skim his thumbs over his hardening cock), up his sides, and into his hair. He pulled slightly and relished in the way Harry went pliant, but he didn’t let Louis take control for too long. 

Harry pulled away and started a trail of kisses up and down Louis’ neck. “Will you play me your new song?” He asked between soft breaths to Louis’ skin. “I love hearing you play, just you and the piano.”

Louis moaned out as Harry sucked a mark behind his ear. “N-now? Fuck. It can’t wait until after we get off? I’m so,  _ fuck,  _ hard. Baby.” 

Harry pressed an open mouth kiss back on Louis’ lips. “Two birds with one stone.” 

Even when Louis  _ wasn’t _ high as fuck he couldn’t always keep up with how Harry’s brain worked. But as it was, he was stoned and very confused as to what his boyfriend was insinuating, which is why he let out a very dazed, “What?” 

Harry kissed him once more before he got up and dropped to knees next to the piano bench. “You play that,” he nodded to the piano. “I’ll play with this.” Then he proceeded to mouth along Louis’ cock over his joggers. 

Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly, unabashedly. “Fuck,  _ baby. _ There’s not enough room for you under the piano.” 

Harry crawled under the piano as best as he could. He pushed the bench back slightly before turning Louis’ legs back forward towards the piano. “See? I fit. Now let me suck your cock while you play me your song. Please.” His voice was whiny, needy. 

Not wanting to argue with that, Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded. Harry’s hands started tugging at Louis’ joggers so he lifted his hips up slightly to let Harry pull them down. Louis looked down and waited for Harry to do something,  _ anything _ , but he just stared back up at Louis with bloodshot eyes.

“You gotta start playing, baby.” 

“Oh, right,” Louis said. He was high and horny but fuck, his boyfriend knew exactly what he needed. He poised his fingers over the keys and took a deep breath before he started to play. As soon as he hit the first note, Harry started licking his way up and down Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck.” Louis fumbled a few notes. His hands were slightly further away than they normally would be when he played, which complicated things, but then Harry sucked softly on the tip of his cock and he almost pulled his hands away from the piano completely to thread them back through Harry’s hair. 

Harry pulled off for a second. “Keep going. You sound so good, baby.” He took Louis’ cock back in his mouth and sank down halfway, his left hand making up for what his mouth couldn’t reach. 

Though Louis’ mind was hazy from the weed and the feeling of Harry’s mouth, he continued to play as best as he could. It was bumpy. He kept speeding the tempo up only to realize he was going too fast before slowing it back down. It was far from perfect but he didn’t have the energy to care when Harry’s mouth was inching down further and further only to pull back up to tongue at the underside of the head. 

The duality between Louis’ soft piano music and the moans him and Harry were making only spurred him on more. Louis realized halfway through the song that every time he accidentally sped up so did Harry, though Harry’s seemed intentional. 

His fingers flew over the keys, messing up constantly, but not giving a fuck because he was chasing his orgasm through the speed of his song and it was  _ hot _ . Harry’s mouth was probably working overtime and Louis had an inkling that he was jerking himself at the same time as sucked Louis off. 

“Fuck,  _ Harry. _ ” Louis knew he was close to coming but the end of the song was closer so he continued to play the chorus over and over while Harry licked and sucked. In his head, it seemed like another ten minutes before he was groaning loudly and warning Harry of his release. 

“Baby, I’m so close. Fuck. So c-close.” His legs started to shake and his fingers pressed keys haphazardly. Harry pulled back up to the head of his cock and sucked hard as Louis came into his mouth. He moaned around Louis’ cock as he swallowed. With one last lick to the slit Harry pulled off and laid his head on Louis thigh, breaths coming out heavy. 

“You sounded amazing.” Harry’s voice was deeper than normal. Slower, too. 

Louis laughed. “That was shit. The absolute worst I have ever played. Probably worse than when I first learned piano.” 

Harry picked his head back up off of Louis’ thigh and helped him pull his pants and joggers back up. He got up and sat back down on the bench next to Louis, leaning his head down on his shoulder.

“It was hot a fuck though,” Louis mused. “You sucking me to my own song.”

Harry kissed over Louis’ cheek. “Maybe we should do it more often. Once the album is finished you can play me every single song and I’ll suck you off to each one.” 

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry lightly. “Sounds like a plan, love. How about for now we just go shower?” 

“Only if you promise to play me the song again. After. When we’re both less high and less messy.”

Louis laughed and pulled Harry up with him off of the bench. He kissed him once again. “Speak for yourself! I’m perfectly clean. You’re the one who came in his pants.”

“Louis!” 

“Alright, love. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://flicker-album.tumblr.com/post/182569166425/its-written-on-your-lips-by-flicker-album) is a rebloggable Tumblr post! 
> 
> (also if you want to come yell at me to write my larry valentine's day fic... please do!)


End file.
